


A Tin of Brylcreem, A Coke, and A Coat Cut In The Omega Style

by April_Blooms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courting Rituals, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, Insecure Steve Rogers, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Steve Rogers, Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, Weird Biology, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Blooms/pseuds/April_Blooms
Summary: "Go.” Bucky had said, shoving the bigger part of his last paycheck into Steve’s hand. Steve’s brows furrowed and his scent flared with indignation and anger.“Buck, I told you, I’m not your omega, you can't-”“Don’t you dare fight me on this, Steve.” Bucky’s alpha timbre rose. “I won’t have it. I won’t have you shivering yourself into an early grave."Wrapping the omega up tightly in his own oversized coat, Bucky practically shoved Steve out the door. “Now, you go down to Campton’s Department store and buy yourself a coat. And a Coke. And any other treat you want. I mean it.""Buck," Steve said. "I’m not going to spend your hard earned money to buy-” Bucky interrupted.“You, Steve Rogers, will not be allowed back in our den until you come back without a red cent on you and a brand new coat cut in the latest omega style.”OrSteve is a sickly, scentless, barren omega bitch that no alpha would ever want, least of all, Bucky. At least, that is what everyone thinks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 77
Kudos: 825





	A Tin of Brylcreem, A Coke, and A Coat Cut In The Omega Style

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing Stucky, first time doing ABO, a lot of firsts. Let me know how it goes! If you want to know more about my interpretation of the omegaverse, you can check out my Tumblr@blooms-in-april or just look at the outline posted on my ao3 account. I plan a whole Stucky Series in the ABO verse, so let me know if you would like to see that.
> 
> Just for basic clarification, in case my outline is TL:DR , male omegas are intersex and have vaginal,not anal sex. Cunt and pussy refer to the vaginal opening here. Any more questions, I'll be happy to answer! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Go.” Bucky had said, shoving the bigger part of his last paycheck into Steve’s hand. Steve’s brows furrowed and his scent flared with indignation and anger.

“Buck, I told you, I’m not your omega, you can't-”

“Don’t you dare fight me on this, Steve.” Bucky’s alpha timbre rose. “I won’t have it. I won’t have you shivering yourself into an early grave because you refused to buy a new coat. What would I do without you?”

Wrapping the omega up tightly in his own oversized coat, Bucky practically shoved Steve out the door. “Now, you go down to Campton’s Department store and buy yourself a coat. And a Coke. And any other treat you want.”

“Buck, I’m not going to spend your hard earned money. I’ll figure something out, get some cloth to patch the holes, I’m not going to buy-” Bucky cut him off firmly.

“You, Steve Rogers, will not be allowed back in our den until you come back without a red cent on you and a brand new coat cut in the latest omega style.”

Steve threw his hands up in exasperation. “Buck! I barely even count as an omega, I’m not going to look good in any high fashioned-”

“The latest omega style.” Bucky interrupts. “And don’t think that just because I tend to chase the dame omegas that I don’t know what the smartly dressed fella ‘megas wear.”

Steve’s face heats up at the implication of Bucky looking at male omegas long enough to notice what they wear. As much as it hurts to see Bucky with anyone at all, at least when he’s out with female omegas, Steve can put his disinterest down to a matter of preference. But whenever Bucky admires the male omegas, Steve is reminded it’s just him personally that doesn’t interest Bucky.

“All right, I’ll go.” Steve says, fighting back the sourness he can smell in his own scent. He has to get out of here before Bucky scents it and starts asking questions.“Anything you need from the store?” 

“Naw, I don’t recall so.” Bucky straps on his work boots and follows Steve out of the tenement building. “You could get me a fresh tin of Brylcreem. They just came out with a new scent-enhancer. You know, scientifically engineered to attract even the most stubborn omega?”

Steve snorts. “Like you need to waste your dime on that with a scent like yours.” Steve’s lungs and asthma give him trouble with scents, but even he knows Bucky smells like warm sunlight and fresh blankets and expensive whiskey. Soft, clean, and intoxicating. 

“Well, for a certain omega, the scent’s just not up to snuff.” Steve’s weak scent goes sour again, just like every time Bucky mentions a particular omega he’s interested in. How any omega could ignore Bucky’s scent is beyond Steve. Just a particularly strong whiff has Steve’s mating glands flushing, his cock swelling, his pathetic little slit pulsing wetly with anticipation. It’s very inconvenient, given the fact that they live together and Bucky’s scent practically infuses every inch of air in the apartment. 

Life is hard for Steve. Sometimes, literally.

“So,” Steve changes the subject. “The new scent enhancing Brylcreem, a coat.”

“A _new_ coat. A new _omega_ coat.”

“Yes, yes, I get it, Buck. Stop ragging on me. The Brylcreem, the _stupid_ coat, and Coke? And maybe some soap? Bucky, do we have enough money for all this?”

Bucky shrugged and smiled. “Don't worry ‘bout it. Work’s been mighty good lately. Foreman even gave me some extra shifts. Don’t think you can get out of buying yourself nice things, Stevie. You deserve nice things.”

“Whatever you say, jerk.” Steve grumbled.

“Go, get on, you punk!” Bucky reached down and ruffled Steve’s hair, wrist brushing dangerously close to the scent glands on his neck. Steve watched Bucky make his way down the street, heading for the docks where the alphas worked. “Hey, maybe you can pick me up a hot date on the way back from Camptons? A cute, blonde ‘mega!”

“Fuck you!” Steve laughs at him, and turns to make his way uptown.

oOo

Steve walked briskly down the street, making his way past newspups hawking their papers and people of all dynamics making their way to work. The fall air was pleasantly chill to most, but Steve clutched Bucky’s coat tighter and shivered against the cold.

The coat was practically drenched in the alpha’s alluring scent, and now that he knew he was where Bucky couldn’t see, Steve pressed the fabric to his nose and just luxuriated in the smell. The scent was particularly strong on the collar and cuff of the coat, where Bucky’s mating glands would have pressed against the fabric. 

Scented fabrics and clothing were traditional courting gifts between alphas and omegas, but the entire neighborhood knew that wasn’t the case here. Steve and Bucky were pack, and Bucky had started scenting Steve’s clothing when Steve had first presented and bullies started to use the fact he had just split a cunt to make rape threats. The scent kept the bullies away, until it became clear that Steve’s scent would never ripen into alluring omega sweetness, that his figure would never soften and swell to bear pups. He was a barren, sickly omega, and no alpha would ever waste seed on him, much less a promising, handsome stud like Barnes. The only alphas who made advances on Steve these days were drunk old letchs whose days of popping knots were long over, or street alphas like Lurch, who were bitter that an omega had dared stand up against them in a fight. Bucky’s scenting tended to ward them off fairly well.

A passerby gave Steve an odd look for so obviously scenting something in public and Steve dropped the fabric from his nose before he passed someone they knew. Allowances were made for alphas in rut or omegas in heat, but flinging his scent about and scenting clothing in public was not proper behavior at all.

Fanning the air around him to disperse his scent, Steve opened the door and stepped into Campton’s. The little welcome bell rang merrily as he entered, and a little girl-pup leapt up from her stool to spritz the incoming customer with some scent-dulling spray. 

“I thank you very kindly, miss.” Steve tipped his hat and the pup smiled. “Um, could you tell me where the coats are?”

“Mister a’pha, lady a’pha, lady ‘mega, or fella ‘mega coats, sir?” the pup chirped in reply. 

“Male omega.” Steve answered, and the pup obligingly pointed him to the back. “Thank you.”

Steve made his way further into the department store, and cursed the fact Bucky had talked him into this. He could have bought some fabric at the local corner shop, or gone to the church where the nuns gave out old clothes. But Bucky’d been on an odd kick lately. Work’s been good, he’s had two promotions, and there’s more money to go around. Bucky seems to think that this money translates into getting nice things for Steve, and Steve for the life of him can’t convince him otherwise. Bucky has better things to do with his money than spend it on him. It was a miracle he got the promotion at all. Promotions are generally given to mated alphas with pups, or at the very least alphas who plan to get mated-

Steve swallows the bile that rises in his throat at the ugly realization, fanning the air to disperse his distressed scent. He can’t think of this now. He’s going to go in, buy the cheapest coat he can find, get the Brylcreem, and get back to his apartment where he can stink up the place with his misery and air it out before Bucky gets home.

Ducking his head down to hide his tears, Steve rushes toward the coat section of the store. In his hurry, he bumps headfirst into another shopper, forehead glancing off their chest.

“Oh, I beg your pardon, I wasn’t looking-”

“Steven?” The scent and voice are familiar, and Steve looks up.

“Mr. Bech? Michael Bech?”

Mr. Bech smiles brightly. “None of that now, Steven. I’m not your teacher anymore. You can call me Michael.”

“So nice to see you Michael.” Steve hesitantly offers his wrist to scent, and his fellow omega responds politely.

“It’s so nice to see a former student. How have you been, Steven?”

“I’m alright.” Steve tries to grin brighty. “I’m alright. I’m just doing some shopping, I needed a new coat and Bucky-'' His voice cuts out on the name. Michael’s eyes narrow, but the older omega doesn’t push him.

“Well,” he says. “It just so happens I’m here for some new clothes as well. My alpha is in _season_ right now and he has the urge to buy me everything in sight. I have to come along to make sure he doesn't lose the receipts so we can return everything once it’s over.”

“Your alpha?” Steve asks. “I didn’t know you were mated. I’ll have to give you something for your nestingmoon.”

“It’s very new.” said Micheal, rubbing the red bite mark on his mating gland. “My scent hasn’t changed yet, so he’s being very possessive. Not that I mind.” Micheal winked.

“Well, the whole neighborhood of alphas will go into mourning once they find out. You were very popular.” Michael had been _very_ popular. With his golden skin tone and sweet thick honey scent, he had been the teacher that raked in dozens of full grown alphas into night school classes just to see him. Michael Bech was everything a male omega should be, thick thighed, broad chested, tall but not too tall, healthy enough to bear dozens of pups and gorgeous to boot.

Steve tries to find it in him to resent the omega, but he can’t dredge up the pettiness to do that.

“My friend Arnie, you know Arnie Roth? He was mad gone on you.”

“Oh?” Micheal smiled. “Was he?”

Arnie was a school friend of Steve’s. After Bucky dropped out to start working, Steve and Arnie had stuck together. People gave Arnie a hard time, because though he was built like an alpha, sturdy and stocky as a muscley little barrel, he was exceedingly short. He was also dead gone on the teacher Mr. Bech, and no one with a nose couldn’t tell so. He and Steve would sometimes talk about their respective hopeless crushes. After night school had ended, Arnie had since decided to pursue boxing. Steve still saw him occasionally, though not for some time now.

“Arnie will be so disappointed to hear you’ve mated.” Steve said, stepping to the area with coats and swatches of fabric all stacked about.

“Well, I certainly hope not.” said Micheal. “Considering the fact I mated Arnie.”

oOo

Arnie stood tense in the corner of the room, poised and wired and practically stinking of rut. Other customers wrinkled their noses and gave them a wide berth, but no one called them out on impropriety. Rut and heat were natural functions of life, and were accompanied by very strong urges. It was unpleasant, but people understood, and allowances were made. 

“Hello, Arnie.” Steve ventured politely. Arnie’s eyes broke from Micheal’s only for a moment to nod hello, before snapping back to his mate. From his flushed complexion, the visible pulsing of his neck glands and lump at his crotch, he was obviously very deep in rut.

“Mike.” He said, his voice guttural and hoarse. “Put on the blue one. Put it on fer me, Mike.”

Steve could see and smell Micheal’s arousal, but the omega stayed composed. “I will in a moment, Arnold. Let me help Steven first.”

“I can leave.” Steve said flushing. Micheal shook his head. 

“If you leave, he’ll haul me out and tie me on a street corner.”

“Oh.” Steve blushed impossibly brighter. It wasn’t uncommon for alphas to publicly display their claims when in rut, but it felt so strange to think of his school friend in this light. “He’s one of _those_ alphas.”

“Yes. He needs an audience. Not that I mind.” Micheal continued to look through the coats on offer. “It just makes it difficult to look people in the eye sometimes.”

“I can see how that would happen.”

“Yes.” Micheal smiled. “But as long as you stay nearby, he has an audience that isn’t a threat to him, so he’ll keep his hands to himself and let me get some shopping done. Here.” Micheal plucked a coat off the rack. “I’m afraid the rut smell has chased off all the shop attendants, so you’ll have to make do with me. Try this on.”

The coat is a soft fawn color, with the inner plaid lining that marks omega clothing. There is special fabric sewn into the cuffs and collar, to wick scent away from the glands and into the coat. The lapels are broad and padded to accentuate the chest and soften the form, and the back is cut in the blalant omega style, with one very obvious notion in mind. Steve’s cunt pulses just from looking at it. Down the back of the coat is a long slit, held shut by large, easy to undo buttons. The design allows the omega wearer to keep his coat on and allow his alpha easy access to his body while still preserving modesty. Micheal is wearing the exact same style. Arnie has been eying the buttons like they’re committing a heinous crime. 

“Well?” Micheal asks. “Is it not to your taste?”

“I’ve never had a coat like this before.”

“It’s about time you had one.” Micheal replied. “Every male omega should have at least one split-backed coat and two sets of split-bottomed trousers. It seems a bit scandalous, but it’s a good deal easier than rucking your pants down and putting on your coat on backwards to cover up.”

“Well, I can’t say I have that problem.” Steve snarked. “No alpha wants to knot me, in public or anywhere at all.”

“For some reason, I don’t believe that.” Micheal replied. “I remember a certain alpha walking you home from class each and every night.”

Steve scowled. “It’s not like that with Bucky and me. We’re best friends, practically pack. He doesn’t see me that way.”

“Ha!” Arnie’s sudden laugh startles both of them. “Barnes would stink up the place like a jealous puppy whenever he saw me around you. I know your asthma was bad, but I didn’t think you were that noseblind.”

Steve blinks hard. The rut must be making Arnie crazy. “Bucky was with Gail. Why would he have looked at me?”

“Because the heart wants what it wants, Steve.” Micheal said. “And unless something’s changed drastically since I saw you both last, Bucky wants you.”

Steve looked at the coat in his hands and swallowed. Could it be true? Could Bucky want him, want Steve out of all the omegas in Brooklyn? It seemed like a ridiculous dream, one that Arnie might encourage, but Micheal was not the sort to lie.

For a second, Steve let his mind indulge the fantasy. Walking home in his new coat, finally dressed like an omega should be, climbing up the tenement stairs, seeing Bucky in the narrow doorway of their apartment. Watching his glands flush red, watching him lick his lips and say to _Steve,_ all drawling and sweet like he did to his dates. _“Well aren’t you just as pretty as one of your pictures, doll. C’mere, let me have a look at ya.”_ And Steve would step into the apartment, let Bucky drag him into his lap, let him mouth his way up to his mating glands and _bite_ -

The thickening smell of arousal in the room jolted Steve from his fantasy. He fanned away his scent, only to realize that most of it wasn’t his. Arnie had finally gotten Micheal into that blue coat he wanted and was ferociously unbuttoning the slit in the back.

“You will excuse us.” Micheal panted as his mate growled into the sensitive glands of his neck. “I’m so sorry, you should probably leave now - _Oh!”_ The omega gave a sharp little gasp, muffling his noises in the handkerchief he had in hand.

Steve flushed again. Although he couldn’t _see_ anything with the way their clothes neatly covered any skin, it was painfully obvious what was going on.

“Yes, I’ll just go- take this to the tailor. There’s one in store, right?”

Micheal opened his mouth to answer, but the air was punched out of him in a series of short quick thrusts. Muffling himself in his handkerchief again, he pointed quickly in some direction and Steve practically ran out of there. 

oOo

Trying to calm the wheezing that resulted from his quick retreat, Steve took deep, measured breaths as he made his way to the in-shop tailor. His face was flushed and he knew his glands and scent still bore the tell-tale traces of arousal. Shaking his head, Steve took a closer look at the coat in hand. The beautiful, new, _flirty_ coat Bucky had sent him out to buy. A coat Bucky might like to see him in. A coat Bucky might want to _fuck_ him in.

It was crazy, Steve knew. Micheal always did tend to be too kind. There was no chance Bucky would ever mate him when there were omegas like Gail Richards and Deidre Smith around. But instead of feeling like a madman’s delusion, Bucky taking interest in him felt more like every other impossible chance he had taken in his life. Still impossible, but something Steve was going to throw himself at head first anyway.

Scent swelling with his wonderful mood, Steve made a quick stop at the cashiers to pay for the coat and buy two Cokes and the latest Brylcreem. If the newest tin advertised it was ‘ _Specially formulated to attract male omegas’,_ well, that just made Steve’s spirits rise that much higher.

oOo

Steve’s heart soared high as he sat on one of the waiting benches outside of the tailor’s booth. His mind was full of new plans, new ideas. Maybe he wasn’t the handsomest or healthiest omega out there, but he was Bucky’s best friend. Bucky loved him already. He just had to make the alpha see he was not some sexless, neutered pup, but a red-blooded omega who wanted Bucky for his own. Steve had never been the type to run from a challenge. He could do this. He _would_ do this. When he got home, he would-

Then Gail Richards stepped out of the tailor’s booth and reality set in. 

“Miss Richards.” Steve said politely.

“Ickle Stevie Rogers!” Gail smiled tightly, red lined lips stretching over white teeth. “I didn't know you had the dime to shop here. C’mon in.”

Steve stepped into the changing room, the coat held in front of him like a shield. “Buck got a promotion.” he said. “I needed a new coat.”

“I see.” said Gail, taking the coat in her red-lined nails. “Well, step on up, Stevie. I need your measurements.”

“Please don’t call me that.” Steve blurts out. Gail smiled tightly again.

“Very well, Mister Rogers. Now hold still.”

Steve stood tensely as Gail ran the measuring tape across his body, wishing he had taken the coat to the local seamstress or even adjusted it at home.

With her bright red hair, wide hips and plump cheeks, Gail Richards was the very picture of the omega Bucky should mate and marry. She was probably the one that had come closest to mating Bucky, even to the point she had snuck into the apartment to spend her heat there.

She had hoped to surprise Bucky there. Instead, she got Steve.

Contrary to popular belief, omegas’ primal instincts were just as strong and just as feral as alphas’. Upon bumping into Steve in what her instincts claimed to be her territory, Gail had attacked the competing omega. She had ripped at his sensitive scent glands before wrapping her hands around his neck to choke him out. Bucky had burst in, dragged her off of Steve, and practically thrown her down the stairs of the tenement. He had cradled Steve through the worst asthma attack of his life and the resulting infection from his cut glands. Gail had come back to defend her actions, but Buck made it very clear it was over between them.

Needless to say, there was bad blood.

“So-” Gail said, breaking the silence. “I’ve never seen you wear omega style clothes. What’s the occasion?”

“I am an omega.” Steve said. “I needed a coat. I chose this one.”

Gail hummed in acknowledgement, and fetched her pincushion.

“Oh, that’s nice. It’s just, we’ve always wondered.” Gail started sticking pins into the fabric, holding it in place. “We always wondered if you _were_ a proper omega at all.”

Steve stiffened. “I’m pretty sure everyone on the block heard my screams when I presented. Unless you were blind and deaf to all the doctors coming and going during my first heat, there would be no reason for you to be _wondering_.”

“Well, people _do_ talk.” Gail said. “And I don’t see why they shouldn’t. An unmated omega and alpha living together, and the alpha won’t even spend his ruts with the omega? Why would Bucky check into the rut house every three months if he has an omega _friend_ who can service him at home? Unless there was something wrong with the omega?”

“You didn’t think anything was wrong with me, when you broke into our house and attacked me as competition.”

“Little Stevie Rogers!” Gail laughed. “I must have been half-mad with heat to do such a thing. Why you’re no more a threat than a pup who’d never presented at all! Your scent is so faint I doubt you’ve even split a cunt between your thighs.” The words are crass and cruel and mocking, and they dig into him sharper than the pins in Gail’s hand. “If you ever tried to take a knot, you’d just about break in two. And as for pups, why, Stevie Rogers could fly to the moon before he ever carried a pup to term.”

It was all said with such gaiety, such mirth, and Steve felt very small, smaller than he did facing any bully on the street. Gail continued. “The very idea of Stevie Rogers catching the nose of any Alpha, much less one so handsome and charming as Bucky Barnes, is absolutely hilarious. It’s already a shame that the lucky omega who bags Barnes will have to waste their time nursing a no-good, maiden, barren omega bitch-”

Steve yanked himself from her hands, scattering pins everywhere as he snatched up his other purchases.

“I’ll do my stitching at home.” He gritted out between his teeth. “Have a good day, Ms. Richards.”

And with that, he fled.

oOo

Steve stormed out of the store, not even waiting for the nice little girl-pup to open the door for him. He marched his way down the street, ignoring his hot burning eyes. He wanted to fight something. He wanted to punch something.

“God-fucking damnit, fucking _shit._ ”

Desperate to get home, Steve stepped out into the street. A car tore past just missing him and Steve jumped back with a “Fuck!” One of the Coke bottles slipped from his hands and glugged out its contents all over the pavement and his shoes. 

“ _Fuck_.” Steve hissed under his breath. He clasped one hand over his face and fought not to let his breaths turn to sobs. 

Picking up the remaining bottle of Coke, Steve took off his brand new coat and folded it carefully over his arm, before slowly making his way back to the apartment.

oOo

Steve tried to air out the apartment before Bucky got back, but the weight of Gail’s words clung to him like molten lead. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Bucky called, untying his work boots and letting them thunk to the floor. “I think you promised yourself a soda-pop and a fancy new coat and if you think you can get out of modelin’ it for me, you got another thing comin-”

Steve didn’t even raise his head from his little cot. Bucky crept closer. “Hey, Steve. Stevie. C’mon.” Bucky shook his shoulder but Steve just curled up tighter on himself. “Steve. Steve are you sick? Do I need to call a doctor, oh God-”

“I’m not sick.” Steve said. Bucky looked taken aback by his tone. 

“Is it your heat?” Steve’s heats came once in a blue moon, and usually started with him getting cranky. “Is that it, honey? Steve, you know I’d do anything for ya, just tell me what you need and-”

“Not a heat.” Steve spat. Bucky’s eyes narrowed.

“Did something happen at the store?”

Steve said nothing.

“God, Steve, what happened? Did you get mugged? Did they steal the coat, is that why you’re so mad?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Steve-”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it, Buck!” Steve snapped. Bucky backed away, and Steve suddenly felt so wantonly ashamed. “Let’s just have dinner.” He said. “And forget about today.”

“Alright.” Bucky said, his alpha scent swelling with comfort and concern. “Alright, you punk. Dinner it is.”

oOo

And that was the end of it. Bucky left Steve alone about it and Steve hid the unfitted coat tucked quietly underneath his mattress, alongside the last picture of his mother and a couple dirty drawings of Bucky he hadn’t had the heart to burn or throw away.

He went down to the nunnery the very next day and picked up a worn out coat a couple sizes too big, that could have been worn by an alpha, omega, or anyone in between. It looked a bit like a shapeless potato sack, but it wasn’t like Steve was much to look at anyway.

He should probably sell the omega coat he had bought, or at least return it to the store, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It seemed like admitting Gail had won, and while Steve Rogers might be beaten, he never surrendered.

A week passed and the weather turned colder. Steve was guzzling hot coffee by the kitchen stove when Bucky suddenly asked him. “Where’d _my_ coat get to?”

Steve looked at him sleepily, then nearly choked on his coffee. He hacked, coughed, then answered meeky. “Think I must have left it at Campton’s Department Store.”

Bucky’s eyes went sharp. “You must have been mighty distracted to leave your best pal’s coat behind. Any idea where you left it?” 

Steve stirred his coffee and said quietly. “It’s probably in the tailor’s area. Check thereabouts.”

“Alright.” Bucky said. “I’ll stop by after my shift.”

Steve nodded, pulling on his potato-sack coat. “Ms. Campton’s a good alpha. She’ll most likely have it there for you.”

“You sure it’s okay to go out in this chill with that old thing, Steve?”

“I’m fine, Buck. I gotta look for work.”

“I know you want to work, Steve. I don't begrudge you that. But don't fret about it. I make enough to take care of us both.”

“Yes, you do. But I gotta be ready for the time when you won’t want to take care of me anymore.” 

Bucky opens his mouth in surprise to answer, but Steve was already out the door.

oOo

Steve spends the day shivering, hopping around Brooklyn to see if any shops or bars want any signs or ads painted. With Roosevelt’s reforms, the economy is picking up a bit, so Steve comes home after a long day with a few bit jobs and groceries for the week. 

He walks into the apartment, sets the groceries down to lock the door only to turn around at the strong scent of alpha.

Bucky is standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking at him. His missing coat is slung over his arm. On the kitchen table beside him is the half-tailored omega coat and the dirty drawings from under Steve’s mattress. Steve’s scent swells with panic as Bucky starts to speak.

“I found my coat,” he said. “Was just where you said it’d be. Ran into Gail there too. Boy, did she have a load of bullshit to sell to me.”

Bucky stalked closer and Steve puffed out his chest and stood his ground. “She said I would be so much better off without you, and everyone could see it except myself. Told me maybe I should get a pretty mate, have a few pups, instead of wasting time with a scrawny, heatless omega.”

Bucky stepped closer. “Do you want to know what I told her? I told her to shut the fuck up.”

Steve flushed as Bucky knelt down to be level with Steve, intense eyes staring into his. “I told her that as far as I was concern you were the greatest fucking person to walk this earth and a bitch like her should grovel at your feet. I told her I would tear the city brick from brick just to get the chance to kiss ya. I told her I would fight a hundred wars to have the fucking _honor_ to mate ya. I told her all that, and guess what, punk? I fuckin’ _meant_ it.”

Buck wiped his flushed face and stared at Steve, pleading. “Stevie. You gotta believe me. If I ever got the inkling, the whiff that you were interested in me, in anybody that way, I would have my neck bared for you in a heartbeat. I thought you didn’t want that with anybody. It ached that you didn’t, but I loved you anyway. I’ve been popping knots to your scent since I was fourteen. I go to a rut house clear across town so you don't hear me scream your name. And to know that you wanted me and didn’t do anything because you thought you were ugly? Because you thought you weren’t omega enough? That killed me.”

“But how could you want me?” Steve’s voice sounded strange and far away. “How could you want _me_?”

“How could I not want you? You’re _Steve."_

Steve flung himself forward, arms wrapping tightly around Bucky, nose shoved into _his alpha’s_ neck. “I want you too.” He said thickly. “I want you too. Always, you.”

And with that confession, their scents rose and swirled together, filling the little apartment with the smell of joy, and hope, and love.

oOo

Steve was in bliss. Now that they had gotten everything straightened out, he and Bucky had begun courting properly. Steve and the eager little slit between his thighs would have been more than happy to skip all the ceremony and get right to the good stuff, but Bucky insisted.

“Want you too, babydoll.” He panted as he sucked the traditional collar of bruises around Steve’s throat. “Want you so bad, you don’t even know- But you deserve the best. Folks are calling you my cheap omega whore. Gonna show ‘em you’re so much more than that.”

“Fuck ‘em and fuck me already!” Steve growled. “What good is having a big jerk of an alpha around if I can’t even get knotted?”

“Such a mouthy, impatient little punk.” Bucky grinned. “Just for that I’m going to shut you up.”

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but his mate threw his legs over his shoulders and proceeded to tongue and tease at Steve’s delicate folds and toy with his little cock until Steve was cussing and screaming and squirting clear cum all over his face.

More work had been popping up for Steve and with that and Bucky’s promotion, they were looking into getting an apartment in a tenement for mated pairs.

“Just think of it, Steve.” Bucky said. “Sound blocking walls and scent dullers. You can be as loud as you want.”

“You say that like you’re not as loud as I am.” Steve groused. “What with your ‘babydollin’ and ‘sugar honey’ dirty talk.” 

“Yes, sweetheart, but I’m not the one who blushes every time I see the neighbors.”

They move into the new apartment, with its sturdier walls and single bed covered in heaps of soft nesting materials. Together the two of them build the best nest they can, and Steve curls up that night, wrapped in the arms of his beloved Bucky. Their twin bite marks take and scar beautifully, without even an infection on Steve’s side, and it’s not long before Steve wakes up one morning with a horny and hormonal rutting alpha in his nest. 

Steve’s never seen Bucky in rut before. He’s been escaping to rut houses ever since they started living together. All rutting alpha’s are different, just like all omegas in heat are different. Bucky personally seems obsessed with feeding Steve until he’s about ready to pop and living between his thighs. When Steve isn't being fucked full and knotted until he screams, his split is being licked open until he squirms and swears from the relentless pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck _Buckee-”_ He trails off into a keen as his alpha coaxes yet another climax from his quivering folds. “Bucky, my slick is going to run dry here, you gotta give me a break.”

Bucky’s chin is dripping with his juices and Steve flushes hot to see him lick his chops for just another taste.

“Come on, Buck. You gotta let me go out. We’re running out of food.”

Bucky considers this question. “I’ll go with you.” He rolls out of the nest, returning with a wet washcloth and Steve’s fancy omega coat. Steve gives him a look.

“C'mon, Stevie." He grins. "You gotta put on something warm. It’s cold outside.”

oOo

It’s a bit odd to do shopping with a rutting alpha looming over your shoulder and slick still dripping down your thighs, but Steve manages. He gets quite a few envious looks, but Steve ignores them, and concentrates on removing the excessive treats from his basket even as Bucky keeps sneaking them in. They’ve just finished paying for their goods when his mate lets out a wicked snarl and Steve looks to see what’s wrong.

It’s Gail. Steve doesn’t see her for more than a moment, but still his scent sours. Bucky snarls again and grabs Steve by the collar, tugging him out of the store. Steve barely has time to grab their purchases before Bucky is hustling them to the entryway, just where all the customers stop to stomp their boots of snow and get warm.

As soon as they get there, Bucky starts sucking at his glands with a ferocity. Steve whimpers in question, but Bucky just takes a firmer grip on his shoulders and growls in his ear.

“I’m gonna have you right here doll, gonna knot ya where all these people can see how much I want you, how mad I am for ya. Do you think it’ll shut ‘em up?” Bucky's hands work fiercely at the buttons that hold the slit of his coat closed. “Do you think they’ll know to be quiet if I knot you right here in the street?”

Steve flushes bright red at the thought of their neighbors seeing him in the throes of ecstasy, but he can’t deny that a primal omega part of him is pleased his alpha wants to show him off, a part that also wants to show off what a strong, virile alpha he has to fuck him. Bucky has his pants worked open and Steve doesn’t move to stop him. He can feel the heat radiating off of Bucky’s hard cock, can feel the answering slick squelching from his entrance as Bucky reaches between his legs and hooks two fingers deep into his cunt. 

Steve gasps and hurries to stuff his handkerchief in his mouth as Bucky fingers him lazily, playing with his folds, tracing lines from the tip of his cock all the way back to his dry asshole. The stupid jerk is making him mewl and shift from foot to foot in an effort not to cry out.

“Just get on with it, you ass.” He says, and in response to his demand, Bucky’s hands give him one last tease before gripping around his hips.

In the moment before it happens, Steve realizes that this isn’t going to work. Etiquette demands that public knotting be discrete, that no one see anything more than two people pressed tightly together front to back.

As Bucky goes to thrust into him, Steve has the epiphany that since he is so short and Bucky so tall, his feet will be clear off the ground. He opens his mouth to say this just as Bucky pushes into him with a fierce thrust.

Steve’s scream is hardly muffled at all. People are staring at them now, and Steve is caught between feverish embarrassment and dizzying arousal. He’s literally hanging off of Bucky’s cock, impaled like a worm on a hook, squirming and pink and ready to be eaten alive. One of Bucky’s arms is wrapped around his hips, pressing him deeper onto his cock. The other is keeping Steve from flopping forward, holding him tightly to his chest.

Steve tries desperately to catch his breath, but after giving him a moment to adjust, Bucky starts thrusting. 

Gravity and Steve’s own weight pull Steve down deeper onto Bucky’s cock. His folds are wet and dripping, his cock is rock hard and dribbling slick, his toes barely skim the ground. He has no strength to press the handkerchief to his mouth, so his breathless little _ah-aha-ahs_ spill out and fog the air for anyone to hear.

Steve’s face feels ready to burst from blushing, but his pussy is pulsing and fluttering around Bucky, clutching desperately at his cock and begging for his knot. Steve can feel the knot swelling, bumping up against all the sensitive spots in his channel and setting off fireworks behind his eyes even as his vision goes black. Bucky’s heavy panting gives way to a litany of praise and dirty talk as he spills inside his mate and his knot locks in place. Steve feels the rush as his own cock erupts and slick floods his pants. In that final lucid moment, his only thought is how glad he is that he sewed those slick-absorbent pads into his pants instead of relying on tape.

oOo

Steve wakes up hours later in his nest with a worried mate hovering over him. He glares at Bucky, his cunt still sore from five days worth of fucking.

“You knotted me in the street, you _jerk_.”

“Sorry, doll.” Bucky says.

“No, you’re fucking _not._ ” Bucky laughs at this and Steve can’t help but join in.

**Author's Note:**

> Gail Richards, Arnie Roth, and Michael Bech are all minor Captain America characters from the comics. Feel free to look them up, they're really nice.
> 
> Brylcreem is an actual hair product.
> 
> Let me know what you think of my ABO verse and my Stucky characterizations! I worked very hard on the worldbuilding to make ABO believable. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading! Have a great day.


End file.
